cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kel-Morian Combine
The Kel-Morian Combine (KMC) was a MDoAP bloc between the Age of Reclamation, Blue Turtle Alliance, Drunk n Disorderly(formerly the Conservative Underground), and the Hanseatic League which was announced on June 16, 2010. The Kel-Morian Combine Pact I. Preamble :We, the undersigned alliances, have come together in the spirit of friendship, bromance, unity and joy for all that is resourceful and profitable. In celebration of this union, we hereby announce the creation of the Kel-Morian Combine (hereafter known as KMC). We pledge the following to stay true to our brethren: II. Sovereignty :We, the undersigned, pledge on staying free, sovereign and equal to each other in the spirit of equality and friendship. III. Mutual Defense :We pledge mutual defense to each other in times of conflict and recognize that an attack on a member is an attack on the Combine entirely. IV. Optional Aggression :In the spirit of Sovereignty, should any signatory become involved in an offensive conflict, they may request assistance from the Combine. Assistance is not mandatory but strongly recommended. V. Communication :It is understood that all signatories agree to remain in constant communication with each other and to establish dedicated channels of communication. It is also understood that in times of war and peace the signatories will exchange, plan and coordinate together. VI. Aid :Members of this pact are encouraged to aid each other financially in both peace time and war time for the betterment of all involved. Aid in other forms can be requested be it from documents, governmental help, and/or training. This form of aid can only be given by a willing member of the Combine, but it is strongly recommended to do so for the betterment of all. VII. Representation :Each member of the Combine is granted three official delegates, one of which shall be the Primary delegate to that member's government and shall be responsible for casting official votes for his/her alliance. Any member can change their delegates at any time. Should the Primary Delegate be away for a prolonged period of more than a week, the Primary Delegate or the alliance has to choose/vote a temporary Primary Delegate in the main one's absence. VIII. Membership :Upon ratification of this Combine, additional members may be added upon an unanimous vote of the current signatories. Prospective members will only be considered upon an official sponsor from a current member. Members may be removed by a 3/4 vote from all signatories for whatever reason. Any member can choose to leave the Combine at any time, provided that the member informs the Combine at least 102 hours in advance. IX. Amendments :This document may be amended by a 3/4 vote of the signatories. Any amendment vote will last up to 72 hours and will be preceded by a discussion 48 hours before voting commences. If Discussions still have not ended by at least 48 hours and are still on going, voting will be delayed until the discussions end. Signatures For Age of Reclamation, *DracoDark, Prophet of Truth *WerewolfNL, Prophet of Mercy *Rudolph, Prophet of Regret For Blue Turtle Alliance, *Master-Debater, Oracle *TheSpoon, Consul For Drunk n Disorderly(formerly the Conservative Underground), *Commander Cato, Governor *PanzerVII, Lieutenant Governor *Portiabeth, Director of Finance *Barix9, Director of Foreign Affairs *Rurigok, Director of Internal Affairs *Polish Germany, Director of Military Affairs For The Hanseatic League, *Highlanderr, Grand Master *StageIdea, Master of Communication *Der Rote Baron, Master of War External links *Signing of the Pact See also Category:Kel-Morian Combine